


Happy Father's Day

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Absent Parents, Babysitter Steve Harrington, Bad Parenting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Families of Choice, Family, Father Figures, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Holidays, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Steve Harrington Needs Love, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Stubborn Mike Wheeler, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Mike celebrates Father's Day with his dad™Oneshot/drabble





	Happy Father's Day

"Oh, what's that there?" Ted Wheeler asked his son around a mouthful of toast and eggs. Mike tried not to wrinkle his nose, but he answered just the same anyway. 

"It's a Father's Day Card." he said. With a small smirk too, though his dad didn't notice. "For the best dad in the whole entire world."

"Oh why thank you, Michael--"

Without breaking eye contact from him, Mike gave it to the person sitting on his other side. Steve Harrington had stayed over to hang out with Nancy, though she was no longer with him, having been dating Jonathan (and for the record both Mike and his sister thought Steve liked Billy Hargrove a little). Anyway, Mike ended up giving  _him_ the card. 

Because Steve was the number one dad. 


End file.
